


Abyss

by DrDings (fellSans)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Comfort, Disassociation, M/M, Sans and Gaster aren't related, Sanster, They're back on the surface, nightmare (mention), raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellSans/pseuds/DrDings
Summary: When Gaster has nightmares, Sans needs to comfort him, sometimes though the nightmares lead to visions of the void.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans, sanster - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of hurt/comfort type of fic where Gaster has a problem disassociating. The wingdings here doesn't mean anything other than random babble.

Thunder clapped overhead. Lightning zigged down from the heavy clouds and struck a tree not too far out of town. The rain came down in heavy sheets, whipped about by the wind and battered itself against the old window, rattling it against the frame. There were a few burnt out candles spread across a pair of bedside tables, and several more burnt matches scattered around them. One pair of glasses sat nestled between two of the candles. Two figures slept, snuggled under a blanket tightly tucked around them to ward off the impending doom the storm brought and both scientists clung to the other to preserve warmth and sanity. Another bolt of lightning lit the room with violet and Gaster shot up from his grasp gasping for air he didn’t need. He heaved in air and Sans, who _was_ previously sleeping like the dead next to him, stirred with a sleepy sound.

“whas wrong doc?”

Gaster blinked blearily taking stock of the room they were in; the attic of the house with their old curtains and creaky wooden floor. He was home, he wasn’t being chased by humans, or watching his friends die around him. He shook his head, unsure of exactly what to say; that he had had the same nightmare again for the third time this week?

Sans tugged himself up and slunk his arms around the taller bedmate. “s’ok if you don’t wanna talk about it. i get ‘em too.”

For a moment, he’d forgotten that Sans was there then too, one of his best friends evading death and destruction the same as he was. He sighed hard and leaned against him. Sans pressed his skull against Gaster’s back, comforting the older mostly skeleton who he shared a bed with. He didn’t speak for a while and just listened to the wild thrum of magic that flowed through him. Gaster sighed and drank in the feeling of Sans, absorbing the skeleton’s magical feel and tried to let it calm his own rage of magic that still wanted him to fight the dream world he was just in. Detaching himself from Sans though, Gaster slid himself off of his side of the bed and walked to the small attic window, staring out at the downpour that blew around. He wore nothing but a pair of grey plaid sleep pants that loosely hung off of his pelvis. Sans had to keep from staring too hard at him when he turned and dangled his metatarsals off the bed.

 _“The rain is calming.”_ He spoke, broken wingdings rattling out of him. Sans absently nodded in agreement.

“yea it is, even when storming out.”

Gaster blearily blinked and folded his hands behind his back. _“It feels strange though, being on the surface again… Maybe that’s why I keep…”_ His brow-bones furrowed and he pressed his hand to his skull. Gaster’s phalanges engulfed his face as he scrunched his sockets closed. For a moment, he listened to the howl of wind and erratic splattering of rain on the window in front of him. The sounds seemed to soothe the chaos wreaking havoc in his soul. It beat wildly, pulsing with void stuffs and unkempt energy that flowed through his body. He couldn’t tell Sans what he dreamed about, war and violence morphing into nothingness that stretched on for infinity. The void was still a foreign concept to him despite the centuries spent in it so how could one even explain them to someone else?

Existential dread of trying to comprehend that infinity again seeped into his consciousness and it looked to Sans that Gaster was on pause, held in a suspended state and yet simultaneously drowning. Sans got off the bed and walked over with bare feet to the older skeleton, gently placing his phalanges on his arm. Gaster swung around, staring with sudden wide sockets at him, _through_ him.

“dings…”

Gaster babbled in broken wingdings. Sans couldn’t understand it. The younger skeleton’s brow-bones furrowed and he tugged Gaster’s body down to him, enveloping Gaster in his arms and pulled them both to the floor; Gaster didn’t seem to notice. Gaster’s eyelights shook.

“you’re in the real world wing dings, you’re siting in our little bedroom, sitting on a wooden floor with me wrapped around you. feel how solid the floor is, feel how solid I am. listen to my voice, and the rain, and the wind,”

 _“👎☞ ✋☟☺☜⚐✋☺☞ ⚐🕈☜☞⚐👌✋⚐❄🕈🕈☜ 💧🏱👎☞…”_ Gaster felt the poke of something against his body, he tried to get away, push whatever it was away, babbling more broken wingdings out. Sans held tight to him, grasping Gaster with the strength to hold him in place. Before him, stretched eternity; above below and behind. It was swallowing him whole, he sunk into the abyss of non-existence, not knowing how long he’d been there- _here._ He could feel the heavy thud of his soul against his ribs as if it were a distant memory. it were a distant memory. Until something pressed against him, the brush of something sharp against his soul. The world suddenly came rushing in all at once, the pressure of Sans’ grasp strong and rough on him, The wind was too loud, Sans’ phalanges caressing over his soul painful.

“ _STOP”_ He yelled, finally pushing Sans away while he purposefully tumbled out of his lover’s grasp. Sans let go of his soul and Gaster immediately pulled it back into him. Sitting there with his Ribs heaving, he shut his sockets and tried to breathe while Sans watched with a worried expression. Sometimes that was the only way to get him out of that disassociation. Slowly but surely, Gaster returned to as normal as he could. Sans walked over after getting up and offered his phalanges to him. With some trepidation at first, Gaster took them, stood up and enveloped him in his arms.  
“ _How long?”_

“eh, bout… 20 minutes?” Sans paused. “feelin’ better?”

Gaster nodded.

“let’s go back to bed then. you look exhausted.”

He didn’t protest when Sans led him back to their bed and laid them both down. Gaster let the sounds of the rain lull him back to sleep.


End file.
